


Day Six: Planning Holiday Party

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Six: Planning Holiday Party

Niall walks into the apartment and smells ... Heaven. No other word can describe whatever smells have combined from Harry's cooking all day other than Heaven. He's pretty sure that he just stands against the front door for a good five minutes just smelling the air wafting from the kitchen.

He realizes that he should probably go in and tell Harry that he's home or Harry will have only heard the door open and nothing else and probably think that there's a burglar in the house.

Niall walks into the kitchen to Harry wearing an apron that says "Kiss the Cook" and nothing else, stirring what looks like some sort of soup. Niall would like to say that he's gotten used to Harry's almost constant nudity, and that stuff like that doesn't surprise him anymore, but he doesn't think that he will ever be used to walking into the house after a long day at work to Harry doing some variety of household chore in the nude. Niall doesn't mind it at all. He thinks Harry's butt is the cutest butt he's ever seen.

"Something smells delicious," Niall says, hugging Harry from behind. Harry relaxes back into his touch and continues stirring for a moment, then scoops out a little bit of whatever it is and blows on it to cool it down and turns in Niall's arms to put the spoon up to his mouth.

"Taste," Harry says. As Niall does, Harry has a stern look on his face, waiting for Niall's verdict.

"It's good," he says, then, "But I love everything you cook, Haz. Is that what I think it is?" Harry nods, the look on his face relaxing a little bit, but not much.

"I don't know. What do you think it is?"

"I think it's your famous chicken noodle soup, but you only make that when I'm sick or your sister is coming over, and I'm not sick. Is Gemma supposed to be coming over soon?" Niall asks. Not that he minds; he loves Gemma. It just seems like short notice.

"No," Harry says, turning back around to stir the soup some more. "I've invited her and my parents over for Christmas."

Niall is confused. "You know Christmas isn't for three weeks, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what to cook, so I kind of made ... everything. I want you to tell me what you like best out of all of it so we can make a list."

"Couldn't you have just called them and asked what they wanted?"

"I did, but all Gem wanted was the soup, and mum said that she didn't care what I made as long as we were together." Harry makes a sad face after saying that, and Niall gives him a little kiss, which makes him smile again. Niall knows that Harry doesn't like having to make decisions like this, it stresses him out, and he doesn't need a stressed out Harry roght now, especially with it being the holidays and Harry's family coming up soon.

"I'll eat everything that you've made if it will help. You know I love your cooking, and I love eating, and I love helping. It's a win-win-win for me. And if it makes you happy, I'll eat everything in this house."

Harry smiles at that, then leads Niall into the dining room. The table is covered in food. There's three different cakes and two pies, two casseroles and a ham. Niall is almost overwhelmed. Almost.

"Did you make all of this today?"

"Yeah, while you were at work."

"Good job," Niall says, kissing Harry again and sitting down at the table, trying to figure out where to start.

Three hours later, Niall is about to explode, but Harry was satisfied when he chose the chocolate pie, the sweet potato casserole, the soup, and the ham.


End file.
